In a slider for a slid fastener with an automatic stopper, a locking member is swingably supported by a pin, and in a normal condition, a locking claw of the locking member protrudes into an element guide passage by a spring member which urges the locking member. The locking claw is locked between adjacent fastener elements in the element guide passage to lock a slider. Further, if a pull tab is drawn up, the locking claw is lifted up against the urging of the spring member to unlock the slider (e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1 discloses a slider for the slide fastener with the automatic stopper, to which a pull tab is to be attached after the slider has been assembled. In the slider described in Patent Document 1, a front end of the pin is machined with a recess portion in advance, and after the pin is inserted into a body, the locking member and a cover, the front end of the pin is widened by crimping to lock the pin to the cover. Further, in the slider for the slide fastener with the automatic stopper disclosed in Patent Document 2, after the pin is inserted into the body and the locking member, a curved inclined surface formed on a peripheral portion of a through-hole of the body is bent inwardly to lock the pin.